Different Loves in the Same Person
by bunnyblack.FLK.136
Summary: CH 3 UP!" Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sama-sama 'mantan' playboy dan playgirl. Keduanya menyamar menjadi orang lain untuk mengetes pasangan masing-masing. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Cho Guixian dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Lee Chengmin. Namun bagaimanakah bila Kyuhyun justru jatuh cinta pada Chengmin dan Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Guixian sedangkan keduanya adalah orang yang sama?" KYUMIN/GS/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Different Love in the Same Persons

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / Death Charas / TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sama-sama 'mantan' playboy dan playgirl. Keduanya menyamar menjadi orang lain untuk mengetes pasangan masing-masing. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Cho Guixian dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Lee Chenmin. Namun bagaimanakah bila Kyuhyun justru jatuh cinta pada Chenmin dan Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Guixian sedangkan keduanya adalah orang yang sama? KYUMIN/GS/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ Different Love in the Same Persons ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, siswa dan siswi tingkat akhir di Miracle Senior High School. Cho Kyuhyun berada di kelas XII-A sedangkan Lee Sungmin berada di kelas XII-D. Cho Kyuhyun adalah 'mantan' playboy sedari dia Junior High School. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Lee Sungmin yang juga seorang 'mantan' playgirl. Keduanya dipertemukan di Miracle Senior High School dan cinta tumbuh menghiaskan keduanya. Namun, mereka masih belum bisa mempercayai kesetiaan masing-masing pasangan dan memutuskan untuk menyamar. Cho Kyuhyun menyamar menjadi Cho Guixian dan Lee Sungmin menyamar menjadi Lee Chenmin. Tanpa diduga ternyata cinta mereka membelok. Kyuhyun menjadi cinta dengan Chenmin dan Sungmin cinta dengan Guixian. Bagaimana reaksi keduanya saat mengetahui mereka adalah orang yang sama? Akankah masih saling mencintai atau justru saling membenci karena merasa saling menipu dan tertipu?

.

.

.

.

NEXT OR DELETE?  
.

.

REVIEW PLEASE.

.

.

.

GOMAWO..

.

.

.

~himCHANrin~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Different Loves in the Same Person

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,

Length : Chaptered

Warning : GS/ TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sama-sama 'mantan' playboy dan playgirl. Keduanya menyamar menjadi orang lain untuk mengetes pasangan masing-masing. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Cho Guixian dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Lee Chenmin. Namun bagaimanakah bila Kyuhyun justru jatuh cinta pada Chenmin dan Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Guixian sedangkan keduanya adalah orang yang sama? KYUMIN/GS/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ Different Love in the Same Persons ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

KYUHYUN POV

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, siswa kelas XII-A di Miracle Senior High School. Aku adalah 'mantan' seorang playboy. Aku akui sangatlah tampan dan wajah cool-ku ini tak tertandingi. Bukan aku yang mendekati para yeoja, tapi merekalah yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan dirinya padaku. Aku pun menerima dengan lapang dada dan dari semuanya yang ku hinggapi tak secuil pun rasa cinta yang aku rasakan terhadap mereka. Tapi, semuanya berubah. Semenjak aku mengetahui dan mengenal sosok yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Seorang yeoja dengan berbagai kelebihan yang dimilikinya, dengan gaya khas seperti yeoja berandalan ala sekolah yang mampu menjerat hati para namja termasuk salah satunya diriku ini. Dia pun juga seorang 'mantan' playgirl tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Yang aku takutkan, apakah ia memang benar-benar sudah melepas status playgirlnya itu hingga pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyamar menjadi namja authis yang akan mencoba mendekatinya dan mencari informasi. Bukannya aku tak percaya akan kekasihku sendiri, justru karena aku sangat mencintainya jadi aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Kuharap, penyamaranku ini membuahkan hasil. Perkenalkanlah, sosok lain dari Cho Kyuhyun yaitu Cho Guixian.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Namaku Lee Sungmin, siswi kelas XII-D di Miracle Senior High School. Aku adalah mantan seorang 'playgirl' namun sekarang kuputuskan untuk berubah karena seorang namja yang berhasil membuatku terpesona, Cho Kyuhyun. Dulunya dia juga seorang 'mantan' playboy dan entah mengapa aku sangat takut akan statusnya itu jadi kuputuskan untuk menyelidikinya dengan menyamar menjadi yeoja authis yang akan mendekatinya dan mengorek berbagai informasi yang tak ku ketahui sebelumnya. Semoga ini membuahkan hasil yang baik. Perkenalkan, sisi lain dari Lee Sungmin yaitu Lee Chenmin.

SUNGMIN POV END

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncrit dua, kaca mata tebal yang membingkai mata foxynya, dan dilengkapi buku tebal yang selalu diapitnya dengan kedua tangan khas orang authis. Yeoja ini sebenarnya bernama Lee Sungmin. Duduk menghadap hamparan rerumputan dan bunga yang bermekaran yang dirawat oleh tukang kebun sekolah, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah dan memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Namun, acara ini tak berlangsung lama dikarenakan suara umpatan seseorang merusak kenyamanan yang tengah ia rasakan. Dengan berat hati ia menoleh. Tiba-tiba degup jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, orang yang tengah mengumpat itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang akan ia dekati dengan samaran menjadi Lee Chenmin. Ia mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Kyuhyun tak mengenalinya dan rencananya berhasil.

" Ah, mianhae. Aku tak tahu ada orang disini." Ucap Kyuhyun tak enak karena datang-datang dan mengacaukan suasana.

" G-gwenchanayo." Dengan mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya Chenmin pun menjawab. Kyuhyun pun duduk tak jauh darinya.

" Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apakah kau murid baru disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

' Ternyata dia tak mengenaliku.' Batin Sungmin atau Chenmin.

" N-ne. Aku murid pindahan kelas XII." balasnya sambil mengangguk dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata nya.

" Oh.." tanggap Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba keheningan melanda keduanya.

" Ngomong-ngomong kau di kelas apa? Sejak kapan kau pindah kemari? Aku berada di kelas XII-A" ujar Kyuhyun.

" Aku berada di kelas XII-D. Aku pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu." Terang Chenmin yang lagi-lagi mendapat respon 'oh' dari Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

" XII-D? apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Chenmin mengangguk sebagai balasan.

" Tapi sudah seminggu ini dia ijin." Tambah Chenmin.

' Padahal aku tak pernah absen.' Ucap Chenmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengela napas beratnya.

" Kemana perginya bocah itu? Membuatku khawatir saja." Gumam Kyuhyun namun masih dapat didengar oleh Chenmin. Chenmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajah yang diyakininya memerah tersebut.

' Dasar! Padahal kan aku lebih tua darinya. Huh.. sabar sabar.' Ujar Chenmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

_NEXT DAY_

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya gusar sambil mendumel tak jelas sepanjang koridor sekolah. Pasalnya, sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah dan tak ada kabar.

'BRUK'

Tak sengaja Sungmin menabrak seseorang membuat keduanya saling bertumbukan lenting sebagian. Merasa bersalah Sungmin pun meminta maaf.

" Mianhae, aku tak memperhatikan jalan tadi." Ucap Sungmin.

" G-gwenchanayo." Balas orang itu. Sungmin membantunya berdiri dan mengambil beberapa buku yang jatuh tersebar.

" Hey.. apa kau murid baru disini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumya." Tanya Sungmin. Oang itupun mengangguk.

" Aku murid pindahan di kelas XII-A. Namaku Cho Guixian." Jawab orang tersebut sambil membungkuk sopan. Sungmin memperhatikan namja di hadapannya saat ini. Ia ingin tertawa karena penampilan namja culun dihadapannya ini namun sedetik kemudian ia membayangkan saat dirinyalah yang berada di dalam situasi ini –penyamarannya.

Guixian berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin, sepertinya ia tak ingin berlama-lama disana. Ia cukup kewalahan dalam menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup di luar batasan normal itu. Bisa-bisa ia sakit jantung. Baru mengambil beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya itu.

" C-chakkaman.." panggil Sungmin kembali sambil sedikit mengejar Guixian.

" Apa barusan kau bilang XII-A?" ulang Sungmin memastikan. Guixian mengangguk.

" Apa kau mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? tadi saat aku bertanya pada teman-temannya, mereka mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tak masuk sejak dua hari yang lalu." Tanya dan terang Sungmin.

" Ah.. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia cukup popular jadi aku tahu tapi kurasa Kyuhyun sedang sakit karena dalam daftar absen tertera bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sedang absen karena sakit." Balasnya.

" oh.. bisa sakit rupanya anak itu.." gumam Sungmin tanpa memperhatikan wajah masam Guixian.

" Arasseo, gomawo. Senang bertemu dan mengobrol denganmu." Ucap Sungmin dan berlalu.

' Awas saja kau, kelinci buntet!' sumpah Guixian dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

.

#annyeong..  
mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Saya bagian awal pembukaan itu copy paste dari ff saya yang My Sweety Suffering dan saya lupa belum ganti warningnya. Mian saya gatau caranya jadi saya ganti mulai chapter dua. Jeongmal mianhae dan mohon maklum.

Hayoo buat yang minta update asap saya udah update nihh.. padahal baru kemaren post. Ngetik kilat nih. #elap keringet

Mumpung ada waktu nih soalnya harus belajar karena hari Senin nae ulangan Farmakognosi yaitu 15 simplisia.. buat yang sekolah farmasi pasti tahu! Atau mungkin readerdeul juga udah tahu. Kkk~!

Oya, saya juga minta maaf karena sama dengan sebelumnya di MSS saya gak bisa sebutin review satu-satu tapi saya baca kok reviewnya. Buat yang review pake akun di ff ni diliat deh saya bales lewat PM.

Saya juga mau kasihh support terus ke Putri eonni atau biasa akrab dengan nama akun cupid's kyumin. Tetep semangat aja. Saya juga kesel gara-gara ff eonni yang caffe latte di plagiat ma author lain dan tanpa ijin pula. Entah kenapa jadi ikutan kesel juga. Tapi tetep semangat eonni~! Para readedeul udah bisa bedain kok mana karya MURNI dan marna kaya JIPLAKAN! Ya gak? #ketip-ketip mata *reader ngangguk-angguk.

So buat semuanya jeongmal GOMAWO and HWAITING~!

n/p: ada yang nonton MUBANK gak? Tayangan ulang kan? Mau nonton tapi ulangan -_- sekolah harus tetep diprioritaskan dong!

.

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?

.

.

.

GOMAWO.

.

.

~himCHANrin~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Different Loves in the Same Person

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,

Length : Chaptered

Warning : GS/ TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sama-sama 'mantan' playboy dan playgirl. Keduanya menyamar menjadi orang lain untuk mengetes pasangan masing-masing. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Cho Guixian dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Lee Chenmin. Namun bagaimanakah bila Kyuhyun justru jatuh cinta pada Chenmin dan Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Guixian sedangkan keduanya adalah orang yang sama? KYUMIN/GS/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ Different Love in the Same Persons ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Di kelas XII – A, terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dengan PSP-nya hingga teman-temannya datang menghampirinya.

" Hai, Kyu." Sapa Donghae yang datang bersama Yesung dan Siwon. Kyuhyun melirik mereka sekilas dan berdehem sebagai jawaban dengan tetap memperhatikan layar PSP-nya.

" Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu bersama dengan Sungmin. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Siwon.

" Sungmin juga jarang masuk sekolah." Timpal Donghae sedangkan Yesung hanya diam tak ingin menimpali namun sorot matanya menjadi tajam. Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya lalu menatap teman-temannya.

" Mollayo, aku juga khawatir dengannya. Terkadang ia tak memberiku kabar kenapa dia jarang masuk akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah menghela napas panjangnya. " Aku lebih sering bersamanya saat aku menjadi Guixian daripada Kyuhyun." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka.

" Lalu sampai kapan kau akan terus menyamar? Anak-anak pasti akan curiga mengingat kalau setiap ada Cho Kyuhyun maka Cho Guixian tidak ada dan setiap ada Cho Guixian maka Cho Kyuhyunlah yang lenyap." Tukas Yesung yang sedari tadi tak angkat bicara. Donghae dan Siwon mengangguk setuju.

" Sampai kebenaran itu terungkap!" sergah Kyuhyun cepat. Yesung, Siwon dan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati sikap Kyuhyun.

" Kau terlalu amatiran, Cho!" sindir Siwon namun tak di indahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Tapi kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu bersama yeoja culun itu. Siapa namanya!? Chengmin!?" tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Apa kau mulai menyukainya, Cho?" tuduh Siwon dan Kyuhyun diam. Bohong kalau ia tak tertarik dengan Chengmin. Sikapnya yang lembut, penyayang dan perhatian membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama dengannya. Namun disisi lain, Kyuhyun sangatlah mencintai Sungmin. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun diam memicingkan matanya.

" Kau harus yakin, Kyu. Karena cinta itu sebuah keyakinan bukanlah keraguan. Kau tidak bisa memilih keduanya walaupun kau mulai tertarik dengan yeoja itu tapi kau masih teramat sangat mencintai Sungmin. Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Sungmin apabila kau menduakannya. Kau tidak boleh serakah seperti kau diharuskan memiliki dua mata, dua telinga, dua tangan dan dua kaki. Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu itu sepasang seperti halnya manusia, Kyu." Nasihat Yesung panjang lebar.

" Aku setuju." Kompak Siwon dan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

_ at Other Side_

" Hai, Min." sapa Eunhyuk yang datang bersama Ryeowook.

" Hai, Hyuk, Wook." Balas Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju bangku Sungmin yang terletak di pojok belakang dari ruangan bertuliskan ' kelas XII - D' tersebut.

" Kemana teman cupu-mu itu? Kau biasanya bersama-sama dengannya. Sudah bosan dengan Kyuhyun, eoh!?" ujar Eunhyuk seenak jidatnya.

' PLETAK'

Sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat di kening Eunhyuk.

" Yak! Kau ini!" dumel Eunhyuk sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Sungmin hanya menatap lurus ke depan setelah mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di jidat Eunhyuk, sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

' Benarkah aku mulai menyukainya dan mulai melupakan kehadiran Kyuhyun!?' monolog Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali kegiatan rutin masing-masing individu. Diawali dengan sebuah senyuman yang menjadi sajian utama ketika mata menangkap sejuta objek di dunia. Namun, tidak bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Paginya sungguh berantakan dikarenakan ia bangun terlambat saat hari masih menuntut kita untuk sekolah. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun segera mempersiapkan dirinya dan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi sial baginya karena ban mobilnya kempes di tengah jalan hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa berangkat sekolah dengan berlari karena Kyuhyun sangat 'anti' dengan kendaraan umum. Baginya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah level menaiki kendaraan yang baginya tingkat bawah.

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah. Sedikit lagi ia sampai, namun saat sampai ia disuguhkan dengan pintu gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat dan menambah catatan sialnya untuk hari ini. Haah~! Malang sekali nasibmu, Cho!

' Sial! Aku telat!' racau Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun berlari ke belakang sekolah. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, setelah dirasanya aman ia lempar tas punggungnya ke atas dan masuk ke halaman belakang sekolah tanpa mengetahui bahwa tas punggungnya mengenai salah satu guru yang berada disana. Setelah tasnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksi menaiki dinding yang membatasi daerah dalam sekolah dengan daerah luar.

' HUP!'

Kyuhyun berhasil. Namun alangkah terkejutnya saat mendapati seorang guru tengah berdiri disana sambil membawa tas punggungnya. Dengan mengandalkan sejuta pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia berhasil kabur. Dan beruntunglah ia karena guru tersebut sedikit 'pabbo' sehingga ia tak perlu takut bila guru itu melaporkannya kepada guru piket kesiswaan atau bahkan kepada kepala sekolah sekalipun. #liat Death Bell! Biar lebih jelas adegannya.

Kyuhyun berlari melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah tugasnya menjadi Cho Guixian. Secepat kilat pun Kyuhyun melesat menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak menyadari saat berlari melewati koridor-koridor, ada seseorang yang menatapnya curiga. Orang itu pun beringsut mengikuti Kyuhyun sambil bersembunyi. Awalnya, orang itu melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi namun sesaat setelahnya bukan Kyuhyun lagi yang keluar dari bilik itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Cho Guixian yang keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun atau Guixian berlalu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang yang telah mengintainya.

' Ternyata benar dugaanku bahwa Kyuhyun dan Guixian adalah orang yang sama.' Celotehya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

' KRING~!'

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring dan langsung mendapatkan balasan helaan napas lega dari siswa-siswi Miracle Senior High School. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas, sebagian ada yang langsung melesat ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk konser 'Super Show'. Ada pula yang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk menggosip dan lain-lain.

" Haahh ini sangat melelahkan. Jja, kita ke kantin!" ajak Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedang menyamar menjadi Chengmin. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah tahu karena dari awal Sungmin memang sudah menceritakan rencana gilanya tersebut. Awalnya mereka kurang setuju apalagi Ryeowook yang merasa takut apabila ini semua terbongkar yang jadi malah Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap bersikukuh dengan rencananya membuat keduanya mau tak mau harus setuju. Di sekolah, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dapat berakting dengan baik saat menjaga hubungannya dengan Chengmin.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, Chengmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung. Tiba-tiba suasana canggung terjadi antara Kyuhyun dengan Chengmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling melempar senyum. Suasana horor tercipta antara Yesung dengan Ryeowook yang langsung saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Entah karena aura ini semuanya yang ada disana tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri.

" Apa hari ini Sungmin tidak masuk lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Ne. Dia harus pergi ke Jepang mengunjungi Kyeong Seuk halmeoni yang sedang sakit." Balas Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun ber-'oh' ria. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin bersama. Saat makan semuanya asyik dan terlihat akrab tetapi tidak dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

#annyeong. Cha~! Different Loves in the Same Person update. Adakah yang nunggu? Mian baru bisa update. Ni aja aku lagi badmood gara-gara kelompok PW aku. *curcol

Oh ya q mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku awalnya gak tahu kalo Sungmin nama Cinanya itu Chengmin setahuku Chenmin. Mianhae ne~!? *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Ggomawo buat yang udah baca dan review ff ini juga buat SIDERS yang setia mengikuti ff saya walaupun tanpa jejak. Tapi saya maklum kok. Mungkin lagi sibuk. Kk~!

Banyak yang bilang ff nya lucu yha? Wahh senangnya bisa bikin readerdeul bahagia. hayo ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa yang ngintip Kyu? Lalu ada apakah dengan Yewook couple!? Gomawo juga yang bilang ff ini menarik, bagus dan sebangsa lainnya..

Kurang panjang yha? Mianhae kalo ada waktu yang banyak aku bakal panjangin lagi sepanjang 'little Cho'.. *nah loh!?

Gimana kyumin bagi waktu buat penyamaran? Udah kejawab di chap ni. Kalo Kyu masuk Guixian absen begitu pula sebaliknya dan berlaku pula untuk Sungmin. Temen-temennya curiga belakangan, kalo dah curiga bubar dong ff nya. Hehhe~!

Kyu udah tau penyamaran ini belom? Kyu gak tahu kalo Min itu juga nyamar tapi sahabat mereka yang tahu.

Big thanks to :

deviyanti137 ; prfvckgyu ; ipechhpumpkins ;

rillakyuming97 ; cutevilpinkiss ; 137137137 ;

cupid'skyumin ; kim hyun nie ; TifyTiffanyLee ;

LyaxueSiBum ; RaniWook of RanDah ; NurLarasati13 ;

Minhyunni1318 ; ButterflyJOY137 ; 1307 ;

Voice 13Star ; KimRyeona19 ; Vincent Brianna Cho ;

bynbkyoung ; ; abilhikmah ;

Zebri JOY ; Thalia kms ; PaboGirl ; parkhyun ;

Ria ; wuhan ; KMalways89 ; Guest ; beMINe ;

Ai Rin Lee ; dzdubunny ; iief698 ; Heldamagnae ;

Dan buat para SIDERS sekalian.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena gak bisa bales rev satu-satu tapi pertanyaannya insya allah udah saya jawab semua jadi bisa membantu reader yang kebingungan. Oya, kalo berkenan silahkan baca ff saya juga yang lain tapi BL judulnya ' My Sweety Suffering'. Satu chap lagi END. *promosi

Gomawo atas dukungan kalian semua.

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?

.

.

.

.

~himCHANrin~

Sign:

FB : adila wandari

Tweet : adila897061


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Different Loves in the Same Person

Author : .136

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,

Length : Chaptered

Warning : GS/ TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : " Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sama-sama 'mantan' playboy dan playgirl. Keduanya menyamar menjadi orang lain untuk mengetes pasangan masing-masing. Cho Kyuhyun menjadi Cho Guixian dan Lee Sungmin menjadi Lee Chenmin. Namun bagaimanakah bila Kyuhyun justru jatuh cinta pada Chenmin dan Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Guixian sedangkan keduanya adalah orang yang sama? KYUMIN/GS/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** .136 present **

~ Different Love in the Same Persons ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

RYEOWOOK POV

Ya Tuhan! Benarkah tadi yang kulihat barusan. Jadi benar dugaanku selama ini bahwa Kyuhyun dan Guixian adalah orang yang sama. Apakah ini kebetulan belaka atau memang sudah rencana Tuhan? Sungmin menyamar menjadi Chengmin dan Kyuhyun menyamar menjadi Guixian. Mereka sangat serasi tapi mereka bodoh karena bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Tapi, apa tujuan Kyuhyun melakukan ini semua? Bukankah pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali lagi pada orang yang sama bila cinta mereka menyimpang antara satu dengan yang lain!? Ahh~! Aku jadi pusing sendiri. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Yesung. Sepertinya ia mengetahui tentang semua ini selain aku. Tapi aku tak boleh gegabah, aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Kkkk~! Ini lucu sekali menurutku. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka nantinya. Penyamaran ini pastilah akan terbongkar suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan tepatnya, tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat polisi lebih pandai melompat. Eh!? Ralat ralat! Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti ia akan terjatuh jua. Penyamaran ini pastilah akan tercium sebentar lagi, aku berani bertaruh!

Ahhh, sudahlah! Aku pulang saja.

RYEOWOOK POV END

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah berniat untuk pulang sendiri karena Eunhyuk sudah pulang bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun pulang bersama Chengmin. Tepat saat ia akan berbelok, seseorang dengan tatapan tajam nan khasnya berdiri sambil bersandar dengan satu kaki yang ia tumpukan pada dinding, tangannya ia lipat didepan dada dan tas yang bertengger manis di salah satu bahunya. Surai hitam yang berjatuhan dan sedikit menutupi manik obsidiannya memberikan kesan cool dan sexy di mata Ryeowook namun segera ia tepis pemikirannya tersebut.

Ryeowook terus melangkah mengabaikan keberadaan orang itu. Saat di rasa Ryeowook mengabaikan keberadaannya, dengan segera ia bergeming menghentikan langkah Ryeowook dengan menghalanginya.

"Minggir." Ketus Ryeowook dingin, namun orang dihadapannya ini tak sekalipun bergeming menuruti perkataannya.

"Minggir!" ulang Ryeowook dengan nada yang sedikit ia naikkan namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, KIM JONG WOON-ssi!" teriak Ryeowook membahana. Orang yang diketahui bernama Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung itupun hanya menatap datar Ryeowook mebuat emosi Ryeowook sampai pada pucuk ubun-ubunnya.

Ryeowook mencoba melangkah lagi melalui celah yang ada namun dengan sigap Yesung terus menghalangi langkah Ryeowook.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah berhasil mengontrol sedikit emosinya.

"Apa Sungmin dan Chengmin adalah orang yang sama?" tanya Yesung to the point. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, tahu apabila Yesung akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Lalu, apa Guixian dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama pula?" tanya Ryeowook bergilir, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sama-sama mengetahui hal yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh keduanya. Kim Ryeowook*ssi, maukah mulai saat ini kau bekerjasama denganku!?"

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Annyeong.. jeongmal mianhae tolong jangan timpuk saya karena update pendek banget. Idenya Cuma sampai segitu, kalo dipaksain takutnya ceritanya terkesan ngebut. Mianhae readerdeul, next chap saya usahain panjang deh.. hehehe~!

Buat readerdeul yang berhasil nebak tentang Yewook couple saya ucapkan selamat ne~!? buat yang penasaran nih saya bikin penasaran lagi #plakk

Readerdeul, kalau ff ini dah kelar rencananya mau bikin ff lagi dari request dan ada yang pengen saya ceritakan pada readerdeul sekalian tentang kisah nyata yang saya alami selama ini dan saya tuang dalam bentuk ff. Cast tetep Kyumin dan mungkin saya bakal kasih sedikit tambahan buat pelengkap cerita. Bukan maksud ingin menjual cerita cuma saya pikir kejadian janggal akhir-akhir ini yang saya alami bakalan menarik kalau dibuat ff. Adakah yang seSUJU!? #kagak

Saya juga mau ucapin HBD buat Donghae oppa dan Zelo oppa –B.A.P yang bakal ultah besok dan Selamat Hari Raya Idhul Adha. Karena besok warnet tutup jadi sekalian aja ucapinnya.. hehehe~!

Oya, saya buat ff baru judulnya 'THE SAKAU' yang masih TBC sama 'MY BOY' oneshoot. Keduanya sama-sama BL jadi silahkan bagi yang berminat untuk berkunjung. Bagi yang sudah mengikuti saya ucapkan JEONGMAL GOMAWO~! Buat 1811 viewers, kapankah kalian berbesar hati untuk muncul!? Gak maksa sihh cuma syokk aja ternyata ff ku banyak yang baca tapi pada ngumpet semua. Hahahaha~! #evillaugh

Big thanks to:

Heldamagnae ; prfvckgyu ; deviyanti137 ;

ipechhpumpkins ; Voice 13Star ; NurLarasati13 ;

Lilin Sarang Kyumin ; KobayashiAde ; bynbkyoung ;

kim hyun nie ; ; Lee AeRaa ; Zebri JOY ;

danactebh ; RaniWookofRanDah ; dzdubunny ; PaboGirl ;

dian ; cutevilpinkiss ; dan para SIDERS sekalian.

Saranghae 3

Last, MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?

Gomawo…

HWAITING~!

~himCHANrin~


End file.
